A later experience
by JCWHFAN
Summary: this is a sequel to an earlier meeting, and yes I never quite finished that. I couldn’t come up with a good ending but if you read it you know what was about to happen. This story picks up around now in 2006.
1. Chapter 1

A later experience

Author's note- this is a sequel to an earlier meeting, and yes I never quite finished that. I couldn't come up with a good ending but if you read it you know what was about to happen. This story picks up around now in 2006.

Disclaimer- I don't own Crossing Jordan but a few of the characters in this are mine.

Chapter 1 Morning rush hour

The smell of cooking poptarts and brewing coffee filled the Hoyt home as it did every morning. Jordan Hoyt sat at the kitchen table and watched as the morning rush hour began. She smiled with amusement as her three children rushed around looking for homework, books, shoes ect. Just then her husband Woody came down the stairs.

" Morning Jo." He greeted

"Morning Woods." They shared a quick kiss before they are interrupted.

" Mom, have you seen my backpack?" Their son Will asked. Technically it was Woodrow Wilson Hoyt Jr. At first Jordan had banned the name but after Will's birth she suggested it after seeing how much he resembled his father. Will was the nickname she came up with so he wouldn't "get his butt kicked on the playground".

" Cheek the closet." She offered knowing she had picked it up and put it in there last night. He ran off in that direction. His twin sister Jacey sat down with a blueberry poptart. As she sat down Jordan noticed the six-year olds socks. One was blue with purple flowers. The other was orange with a pumpkin on it.

"Jacey Kennedy, what are on your feet?" she asked with a slight chuckle at her daughter's odd sock choice.

" Socks." The young girl answered brightly. At this point Woody let out a laugh.

" I can see that but they don't really match."  
" I felt like mixing it up." Woody laughed harder now.

" Alright go put on your shoes." The girl nodded and went off to put on her shoes. Woody was still laughing.

" What are you laughing at? This just shows much she is your daughter. Do I have to remind you of the ties you used to wear? "

" They weren't that bad."

" I have pictures." They smiled at each other as the oldest Hoyt child came into the kitchen. Rory was wearing a Boston Red Sox sweatshirt and jeans. Her hair fell in long loose curls, like her mothers. The sixteen year old had a worried expression on her face.

" Have you seen my Spanish book?"

"Coffee table." Jordan answered. The girl blew out a sigh of relief and went in that direction. She returned looking at her watch.

" Ahhh, I'm gonna be late. Jacey, Will lets go." Rory grabbed a poptart and headed for the door. Two sets of footsteps thundered down the stairs.

" Have a good day at …." Woody tried to say but was interrupted by the door closing. The morning rush was over.

Rory managed to get to school after dropping her bother and sister at school. She quickly gathered her books and headed for her first class. She entered the room and was greeted by her best friend Bridget.

" I tried to call you."

" Yeah my cell was dead and I forgot to charge it." Rory responded with a shrug of her shoulders. "Why what's up?"

" You ready for this… Logan Matthews wants to ask you to homecoming."

" Where did you hear that?" she asked being her usual skeptical self

" From a girl that's friends with Cory his best friend."

" Well that's a reliable source."

" Come on Rory, why aren't you happy about this?"

" I would be if I knew it was true for sure, what you have just told me is a rumor. I'll believe it when I see it or in this case hear it for myself." She retorted

" Always a skeptic."

" Yeah, well."

" Alright class time to start." Mrs. Andrews said ushering the students to quiet down.

Rory couldn't help but wonder if what she had been told was true. She had known Logan since the 7th grade when he moved to Boston. The past few years there had been some mild flirtation and they had attended some of the same parties but nothing more. She wouldn't mind though. Logan Matthews had sandy blond hair and green eyes; in a word he was HOT. She couldn't help but smile at that thought. Just then her thoughts were interrupted.

" Would you like to answer number five." The teacher asked knowing she hadn't been paying attention. She looked down at her paper she hadn't taken any notes. Math was the farthest thing from her mind. If it ad been any other class she probably could have made up an answer to save herself but math was not her strong point by any means.

" Do you have an answer Aurora?" she asked. She was one of those teachers that called you by your full name regardless if you asked her to call you something else or not. She jut hoped Will wouldn't ever get her.

" Sorry no." she said ending the little standoff.

The class ended without any more embarrassing moments.

" Man she really doesn't like you." Bridget stated as they went out into the hallway.

" You're telling me." Rory responded with an eye roll.

At the morgue

Jordan sat in her office finishing up some paper work on a case when there was a knock on the door. She looked up to see Lily holding two- year old Samara. Samara was Lily and Bug's daughter. They got together about four years ago and were married soon after.

"Hey." Jordan said with a smile.

" Hey, Samara wanted to visit her Aunt Jordan." Lily replied

" Hi Samara." Jordan said as she held her "niece".

The two women talked for a while before there was another knock on the door.

" Jordan, Nigel is bringing in two bodies you're working with Woody." Garret said in a very serious tone, more serious then usual.

" Ok, I'll be there."

Jordan arrived in autopsy 1 to see Woody and Nigel. Nigel was studying one the body and Woody had a somber look on his face.

" What do we have." She asked.

" Officers Collins and Buck." Nigel replied

That explained everything, Garret's seriousness and the quiet and somber domineer of her husband. Cop killings always hit close to home for him because of his father. A double made it that much worse.

Jordan began her exam and couldn't help but gasp when she looked down at one of the victims.

" It pierced his Kevlar."

" Went straight through." Nigel said holding up the other officers Kevlar and revealed a bullet hole.

The preliminary exam ended without Woody saying a word he just wrote info down in his notebook. Jordan led him to her office and closed the door.

" Are you okay Woody?"

" I have to catch his guy Jordan."

" I know and we will." She said putting a quick kiss on his lips. They hugged and Woody left.

Later that day Jordan was finishing the autopsy of Officer Collins when she heard the door push open.

" Doctor Cavanaugh?" Jordan looked up to see a woman with short blonde hair." She must've been new because she had never seen her before.

" Can I help you?"

" I'm Detective Simmons I'm working on the cop killing case. I just wanted to know if you had any more information.

" Did Woody take himself off the case?" Jordan asked concerned thinking that maybe Woody couldn't this and if that were the case then she had to make sure he was okay.

" Detective Hoyt? No I'm new and the chief put me on this to help."

" Alright well I have couple things in my office. If you want to wait for me to finish up here I can get them for you. It won't take long.

" That's fine, take your time."

Jordan finished and led the detective to her office. As Jordan gathered up the ballistics report and the tox screens she notice the detective looking at the pictures on her desk. One in particular, her wedding picture.

" I didn't know you two were married." She stated

" Yeah, well I use Cavanaugh while I'm at work so it wasn't that obvious.

" I should have figured he would be taken." At this Jordan had to keep herself from laughing out load. She knew many of the female detectives had crushes on Woody but none had come out and said it especially not to her. Jordan couldn't wait to tease Woody about his newest little groupie.

" You have beautiful children." She added commenting on another picture on her desk.

" Thank you." She said politely handing her the file.

Jordan opened the front door to her house to hear the yelling of the twins.

" Give it back Will!" Jacey yelled as she chased her brother who was holding one of her dolls.

" Woodrow Wilson, give your sister back her doll now!" Jordan said with force, which neither child had expected because they hadn't heard her enter.

" Ha-ha she called you Woodrow." Jacey said smiling as she walked away with her doll.

Jordan headed up stairs. She entered her daughter's room. Rory was lying on her bed reading a book and listening to her mp3 player.

" Rory!" She said loudly so she could get her attention. Rory pulled out her ear pieces and looked up

" Hey" She replied.

" Do you know where your dad is?"

" He said he needed help on a case." She responded with a shrug of her shoulders and replaced the headphones.

That's all Jordan needed to know. Fifteen minutes later she entered the Porgue Mahone. Over the years Max and Woody had formed a pretty strong bond. Max was always eager to help Woody with a case. She looked down at the end of the bar and sure enough there they were. Woody had all the case files scattered about the bar and the two were studying some of its contents. Max was the first to notice her.

" Oh Woodrow I think she found you." Woody looked up quickly.

" Oh hey Jo." He said giving her a kiss then went back to studying the paper he had been a minute before. Max left to serve a customer.

" This case is really getting to you isn't it."

" Yeah I guess, I just can't put this all together. I mean they were shot with a high-powered bullet, one powerful enough to pierce Kevlar. Those are special bullets you can't just buy them. That means that there was a motive, it was planed. I just can't figure out why. We tracked down someone that might tell us where the bullets came from and who bought them."

" Well then you have got a lot for the first day of the investigation. I know why you're working so hard on this but you can't burn yourself out. We will catch this bastard but for right now lets get home and …." Jordan was interrupted by the ring of Woody's cell phone.

" Hoyt." He answered. " Okay I'll be there." He hung up

"What?"

" I'll have to take a rain check. There's been another shooting." He sated flatly.

Please read and review, more to come. It's all I can do till CJ comes back. I'm so angry that we got bumped by a reality show hosted by Bob Saget! That's just stupid. Ok I'm done venting


	2. the lose of innocence

Chapter 2

She went with Woody to the scene. He was silent as they drove. She silently hoped that this case was not connected but deep down she knew that they were now after a serial killer, one that as after cops. That thought chilled her to the bone but she had to keep that little bit of hope. She wasn't sure when this became her. Ten years ago she had no such hope. She had always thought the worst. She had changed. She knew it had to do with four sets of ocean blue eyes, one in particular. Jordan smiled weakly at Woody as they walked slowly onto the scene.

Jordan looked grimly down at the fallen officer. She knew what she had hoped for was not so.

" He was shot through his Kevlar." She said softly looking up at Woody. He raked his hand through his hair. His eyes showed no surprise. He simply nodded, looked down at the officer then walked away.

Rory had gotten a call from her grandpa saying her mom and dad were on a case. It really didn't surprise her. She was after all the daughter of a homicide detective and a M.E. Late night calls were bound to happen. She heard them come home around one in the morning only to be gone again when she woke at seven. What ever this case was it had to be big she could just sense it. With her parents gone she had the privilege of getting her brother and sister up and ready for school. This task was far from easy and nowhere near enjoyable but she did it. She always did.

Being the daughter of a homicide detective and a medical examiner came with its own responsibilities, ones that no kid should really have to deal with. It wasn't that she was complaining. She had accepted and understood her mother's profession at the age of five. Jordan took her to the crypt and showed her a dead body. Most would have found this inappropriate and morbid but Max had exposed Jordan, so she continued the tradition. It was unconventual but it was a lesson she had to learn. Jordan always thought she would meet the same fate as her mother and feared that her daughter would face the same path she had. She believed teaching her the lesson of death early on would be beneficial. And well the young Rory learned the intended lesson she also lost a part of her innocence. The understanding of her father's job came later. She was eleven and was driving around with her father when he got a call. They went to the sense, he told her to stay in the car but of course she didn't. She stared at the dead man, blood covered and decomposing. He was different from any she'd seen in the morgue. They were cleaned up to extent and not nearly as gory. On that day she learned an unintentional lesson. One that she didn't need to learn but she did. That lesson too took away a piece of innocence from her. So maybe it was a rule of being a child of those jobs that any lesson took away innocence but then again that went for life in general. Any lesson learned takes away innocence.

At the morgue

Jordan had finished the autopsy of the newest dead officer. She went to the break room to get yet another cup of coffee. She walked to her office. There laid Woody. Passed out on her couch with her patriot's blanket covering his sleep form. He needed as much rest as possible and she was surprised to see him actually sleeping. It wasn't a restful sleep, she could tell by his face but it was sleep nonetheless. She walked out into the hall only to see Lu Simmons.

" How can I help you Detective?"

" I need to talk to Woody, we have a lead."

" He's in my office." She walked off to her office. The two detectives stayed in there for about ten minutes before coming out. Woody was putting on his jacket as they walked toward the elevators.

" What going on Woody?" Jordan asked wanting to know what the new lead was and what they were going to do."

" We found who bought the bullets. We're organizing a operation to take him down."

" What?"

"Jordan."

" What, I helped in the investigation I deserve to know what's going on?"

" A fake radio call, we get him to come too the scene and we take him down. I have to go." He said giving her a quick kiss and no time to respond. He walked into the elevator and was gone.

A few hours later

Jordan had heard the results of the fake radio call. They got the gunman, a thirteen-year-old boy. The driver, his older brother was still at large. She hadn't seen Woody though he was trying to get information from the brother. Detective Simmons came in with the vehicle they were using and Bug and Nigel were going over it with a fine-toothed comb. Jordan entered the room.

" Thought you could use my help"

"Always Luv." Nigel responded.

After another hour of going over the car they finally had some evidence that would point to where Wayne Riggs could be.

" McDonald Park, I'll call Woody" Jordan said pulling out her cell phone and was about to press 1 when Lu interrupted.

" Actually could I talk to you for a minute Jordan?" The two women walked into the hall.

" I prefer if I called Woody."

" Why?"

" I think it would be more professional. I wouldn't want another aspect of our investigation exposed too more people than necessary.

" What do you mean?" Jordan might have calmed in some aspects over the years but right now she felt like punching out this little blonde bimbo if she was insinuating what she thought she was.

" Like this morning. Woody shouldn't have told you about the fake radio call. I don't understand why you two are even allowed to work together." The urge to punch her was so overwhelming Jordan couldn't even defend herself. She couldn't tell her they worked on important cases together because they could solve them faster and with more evidence then any other detective and M.E. They had a good working chemistry that had nothing to do with being married or the fact that they had three kids.

" Then you obviously don't have enough experience in this job to realize the difference between a crime- solving partnership and a married couple. I would have asked that question no matter our relationship because I was active in the investigation, Detective. With that Jordan walked off leaving a stunned Lu. If she thought Jordan was any sort of a pushover M.E. she was set straight.

"Thanks Lu." Woody hung up his phone. She sounded agitated but Woody had more important things to do then find out what was bugging her.

" We know he's somewhere in McDonald Park, I'll help you but you have to tell me is where he is."

" He's my brother, he's my family, he takes care of me."

" With family like that who needs enemies"?

" Shut up."

" Listen, every cop in the city wants him in a body bag, if you tell me I promise you he won't get hurt."

" Ok."


End file.
